


Desert before dinner

by Dwarfs



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarfs/pseuds/Dwarfs
Summary: You help Zenigata feel better after a taxing day at work.





	Desert before dinner

The inspector sighed as he closed the door behind him, leaning heavily against it as he took off his hat and hung it on the coat tree.

"Rough day?"

He hummed and made his way to the kitchen as she started chopping vegetables at the counter, quickly coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Stop! I'm using a knife!" He chuckled as he ignored his fiancee's adorable squealing in favor of peppering her face with kisses.

She quickly put the knife down, turning around in the inspectors arms to give him a proper kiss, before letting out another suprised sqeal as she was swooped down towards the floor as Zenigata made the kiss deeper. She gasped for air as he gently released her, keeping his hands lightly on her waist. "I'm sorry dear, you know how hard it is for me to be away from you for so long." An embarrassed giggle leaves the-now red-girls face as she steps onto her tippy toes to give him one last kiss, before going back to dinner. "Your flattery isnt going to get you any desert before dinner, mister inspector." Zenigata dons a goofy grin as he leans on the counter, watching his darling drop vegetables into soup, before turning the burner to the simmer setting and meeting his intense gaze.

"Oh no you dont, I know that look."

"What? What look honey? My face is only showing how much I love you."

The grin gets a little bit wider as she teasingly folds her arms across her chest, looking up at him through long eyelashes with a cheeky smile and a raised eyebrow. "We both know exactly what that look means, Zenigata. I'll have you know I meant what I said, no desert before dinner!" She finished off her small tirade with a gentle voice and a finger poking at his chest. The inspectors grin looks a touch more teasing, as he leans down into her personal space to whisper to her; "I think I can change your mind, my dear." "Oh you think so, do you?" "Mmhmm." The inspector leans in that last bit and kisses her, leaning her slightly back again as they wrap their arms around each other.

She lets out a small whine as the inspector gently bites her bottom lip between his teeth, using the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He groans when he feels one of her hands slip up into his hair, and walks her backwards towards the dining table before easily lifting her up to sit on it. She breaks the kiss quickly as he settles himself between her legs, when she feels his hardness pressing against her.

"You- we- you dont really want to do this on the table, do you?"

The last of her sentence comes out breathy as the inspector starts kissing down her neck, sucking and nipping spots enthusiastically as she quickly melts under him, leaning onto her back and taking him with her. He kisses back up her neck to her mouth as he settles his body over hers, grinding into her core with a growl as she wraps her legs around his waist. "I dont think I'm able to walk to the bedroom in this condition sweetheart, you dont mind, do you?" She gives him a raised eyebrow, before smiling and shaking her head. "I suppose if you really cant contain yourself, we can do it here. But you're cleaning up later." "Deal!"

At his cheeky response she giggles, but it quickly turns to a squeak as he grabs the waistband of her skirt and underwear, pulling them off and throwing them over a nearby chair. The inspector groans as he leans down to kiss up her thigh, hooking both of her legs over his shoulders. "Please don't tease-AH!" her voice becomes a moan as zenigata licks into her, letting out a broken moan of his own as he begins to devour her with purpose. He sucks on her clit and smiles as she let's out a particularly high pitched moan, before gently pushing a finger into her. "Oh please, Koichi!" He growls at that, and she let's out a keen as she feels the vibrations from his mouth.

Two more fingers later zenigata is pulling his mouth off her to lean up and give her a loving kiss, she happily leans up to meet him as she wraps her arms around his neck. He gently adjusts her legs to wrap around his shoulders, hastily unbuckling his belt to release some of the pressure. He groans softly into her mouth as he lines up his length, breaking the kiss to look at her lovingly. "Ready sweetheart?" She gives a shy nod and pulls him back down to kiss her as he starts to push in. They both moan when the inspector bottoms out, said man having to grit his teeth and try hard not to cum immediately from the intense feeling. "God babydoll, you're so tight, yo-hhnnn!" He groans again as he feels her walls fluttering around him, and curses as he gently starts to move in her.

"I dont know how much longer I'm going to make it if you keep doing that, honey."

"Doing- ah! -what?"

She replies as cheekily as she can, the inspector smiling as he leans down to kiss her again as he picks up his pace. Pretty soon hes pounding into her at a near brutal pace, kissing and biting her neck as she mewls under him. "I-Im close Koichi!" He smiles as he kisses back up to her lips, kissing her sloppily as his rhythm starts to falter. "Me too darling-ah!" He let's out a loud groan as her walls clench tight around him, coming hard seconds after at the sound of her gasping out his name. They both lay on the table catching their breaths, she let's out a quiet whimper when the inspector pulls out of her.

"I'm sorry if I was rough, sweetheart."

He coos softly as he gives her one more gentle kiss, before hooking his arms around her back and lifting her to his chest. "What- where are we going?" Her voice against his chest sounds tired and happy, and he cant stop the warmth that bubbles up in him at the sound of it. "To get you cleaned up honey, just like I promised." He smiles down at her, heart clenching as he catches her gaze. "I love you so much, Koichi." Theres only so much a mans heart can take, and he lifts her up higher in his arms to kiss her again, holding her there until they need to stop to breath. "I love you too y/n, more then anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Theres absolutely no fanfictions about just this man on the internet, I fucking checked, I'm mad about it. I made one because someone has too


End file.
